People like us (Des gens comme nous)
by Milk40
Summary: Edward Cullen est la star de cinéma la plus sexy du moment. Bella Swan est une artiste qui a fait les Beaux-Arts. Leurs mondes entrent en collision un jour et ils sont entraînés ensemble. Ils partagent un secret, un goût pour le côté sombre de la sexualité. Traduction autorisée de la fic du même nom de justginger. AH. OOC. E&B, A&J, R&E, C&E. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**** de la traductrice: alors voilà, j'entreprends aujourd'hui de reposter la traduction d'une longue histoire écrite en anglais par justginger et qui s'intitule **_**People like us**_**. Bien entendu justginger m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.  
**

**En français je lui ai donné le titre **_**Des gens comme nous**_**, et il s'agit d'une fic BDSM. L'auteure tient à signaler qu'elle-même n'a aucune expérience en la matière et qu'elle ne fait que donner libre cours à son imagination débridée. Je voudrais aussi souligner que cette traduction est un cadeau que j'offre à mon amie Fleur50.**

**Toutefois, je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas la seule qui se plaira à lire les tribulations des personnages de la saga Twilight – saga créée par la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer – dans cette histoire pleine de rebondissements que je vous livre ici.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Des gens comme nous**

Chapitre 1

Bella Swan fit démarrer sa voiture de location et recula afin de sortir du parking et s'engager dans la rue étroite et achalandée par une foule piétonnière surexcitée. Merde! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une journée de congé pour venir admirer les merveilles de Florence, et il lui semblait que le putain de monde entier avait eu la même idée qu'elle! Elle était extrêmement irritée, et c'est la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi depuis son arrivée en Italie deux mois plus tôt. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait tout adoré de son séjour ici. Elle vivait l'été chaud et sec qui s'éternisait comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve qu'elle faisait les yeux ouverts.

Alors qu'elle devait ralentir pour la énième fois devant tous ces gens qui monopolisaient la petite rue, il y eut comme un mouvement dans la foule, et elle dut appuyer plus fort sur la pédale de frein pour ne pas happer la silhouette qui apparut subitement devant elle et qui se précipita sur la portière côté passager. Quel foutoir!

« S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, AIDEZ-MOI! »

Elle tourna la tête pour dévisager l'individu qui venait de la supplier de l'aider, et elle aperçut une paire de yeux d'un vert intense comme elle n'en avait jamais vus auparavant. « Quoi? »

« J'ai besoin de quitter cet endroit TOUT DE SUITE! » Aboya le type, toujours accroché à la portière.

Pour une raison inexplicable, Bella n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle abaissa le dossier du siège. « Planque-toi à l'arrière – vite. »

Il ouvrit la portière et sauta littéralement sur le siège arrière. « Couche-toi dans l'espace entre les sièges. »

Elle le recouvrit avec le sarong qui traînait à côté d'elle et elle déposa un énorme panier de fruits sur lui pour faire bonne mesure.

Juste comme elle appuyait à nouveau sur l'accélérateur, la foule que le passager clandestin essayait d'éviter déboucha d'une allée secondaire. Elle ignora les photographes et les curieux, continuant de faire progresser la Fiat Uno jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper le capot de la voiture. Elle appuya encore une fois sur les freins et pencha la tête à l'extérieur de la vitre baissée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tire-toi de ma voiture – TOUT DE SUITE! » Elle accéléra assez pour finalement faire fuir les gens devant elle et put reprendre une vitesse normale et quitter cette rue de malheur.

Elle pouvait l'entendre derrière; on aurait dit qu'il était en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque! « Hé, est-ce que ça va? On est presque sortis de la zone de danger. C'est d'ailleurs assez surprenant que personne ne t'ait vu. Tiens bon encore un petit moment, d'accord? »

« D'acc. »

Cette voix qu'il avait… Oh mon Dieu, quelle voix! C'était comme un mélange de velours et de chocolat; elle était à la fois onctueuse et virile et… parfaite. Elle résonnait mieux que dans son souvenir. « Hum, mon nom est Bella, en passant. Bella Swan. »

Elle entendit un gloussement. « Edward, Edward Cullen. »

Elle regarda devant elle sur la route et ricana.

« En effet, j'avais remarqué, » marmonna-t-elle, et elle entendit Edward émettre un autre gloussement.

Elle continua de rouler sans rien ajouter, et bientôt la voiture franchit les limites de la ville pour se retrouver dans la compagne toscane. Elle s'assura que personne ne les avait suivis jusque-là et se gara sur l'accotement.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête? » Demanda la Voix.

« Eh bien, pour commencer tu peux te redresser maintenant, ensuite j'aimerais bien savoir où tu veux que je te dépose. Tertio, il faudrait que tu répondes à ton putain de cellulaire, et finalement, est-ce que les services secrets vont me rechercher et m'accuser d'être une kidnappeuse de célébrités? »

Bella n'attendit pas la réponse de son passager et sortit de la voiture.

**ooooo**

Edward Cullen avait eu une journée merdique. Il était frustré, épuisé, et écoeuré par tous ces gens qui voulaient un morceau de lui comme s'il était une pièce de viande et qui lui posaient toutes sortes de questions idiotes. Et où donc se trouvait Alice quand il avait désespérément besoin d'elle, foutue merde? Elle était supposée être avec lui et le protéger du bordel médiatique que provoquait sa présence peu importe où il se trouvait sur le globe, mais elle n'avait pas pu attraper le même vol que lui sur Florence. Elle lui avait dit que PressItala – une agence de relations publiques réputée avec laquelle les Cullen avaient fait affaire par le passé – allait s'occuper de l'assister pour la première à Florence, mais lorsqu'il était sorti de la limousine, il n'y avait aucun garde du corps pour l'escorter, et il s'était retrouvé face à face avec une foule en délire, une bande de paparazzi avides, et un essaim de journalistes curieux. L'horreur, quoi. Il n'avait pas d'interprète et tout le monde criait après lui en italien. C'en était trop; il avait disjoncté.

« JE LES EMMERDE! » Grogna-t-il avant de piquer une course à travers le théâtre où avait lieu la première, bousculant plein de fans sur son passage en se dirigeant en vitesse vers une sortie d'urgence. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et cligna des yeux parce que, bien entendu, il avait perdu ses lunettes de soleil en voulant fuir la marrée d'admirateurs. Maintenant il était dans une sorte de petite ruelle, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'il était suivi. Il tourna à sa droite et continua de courir jusqu'à la rue qu'il pouvait voir plus loin. Il y avait une voiture bleue en arrêt juste à la sortie de la ruelle, et lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, il passa d'abord devant pour continuer sa course avant de se raviser. Sous le coup d'une impulsion, il vint se pencher à la fenêtre baissée de la portière du côté passager pour s'adresser à la personne au volant. Dans son empressement, il enregistra seulement une paire de yeux bruns, de longs cheveux bruns eux aussi, et une bouche d'un rose délicieux, entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.

« S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, AIDEZ-MOI! »

Elle lui dit de monter derrière, et il n'hésita pas une seconde, il se cala dans l'espace entre les sièges avant et arrière. Elle lui balança une espèce de couverture sur la tête et le corps, et il sentit quelque chose de lourd par-dessus. Il était obligé de se contorsionner comme un bretzel et suffoquait à moitié. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace dans l'habitacle pour loger confortablement son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre s'il parvenait à fuir la meute de gens à ses trousses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fille s'adressa à lui pour lui dire qu'il était presque au bout de ses peines et que personne ne les avait suivis, ce qui semblait un miracle selon elle. Sa voix était sexy, douce et un peu rauque; un vrai plaisir à écouter. Elle s'appelait Bella. Bella Swan.

Il se prit à rire malgré la situation embêtante dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent. Elle n'avait donné aucun indice qu'elle savait qui il était, mais sérieusement, était-il possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu? Alors il se présenta et se prépara mentalement à accueillir les cris d'hystérie (ou l'accident de la route) qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre quand elle réaliserait qu'elle se baladait en voiture dans la campagne italienne avec nul autre que l'acteur de cinéma américain le plus en vue et le plus en demande du moment. Elle allait probablement débiter une merde du genre "Ça n'arrive jamais à des gens comme nous dans la vie réelle" et se mettre à pousser d'autres petits cris d'exaltation, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il l'entendit juste ricaner elle aussi et marmonner, « En effet, j'avais remarqué, » ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsqu'elle signala pour changer de voie, fit ralentir le véhicule, puis l'immobilisa sur le bas-côté de la route. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle s'arrêtait et elle lui lança un truc à la con à propos de son cellulaire, des services secrets (elle avait dû se taper trop de films récemment, la demoiselle Swan), et où il avait l'intention d'aller au juste. Il l'entendit sortir de la voiture.

Lentement, Edward essaya de s'asseoir; il transpirait abondamment en dessous de la couverture et d'un… panier de fruits? Il se débattit pour se redresser et poussa un juron en tentant d'abaisser le dossier du siège avant afin de pouvoir sortir de la voiture aux dimensions réduites. Sa frustration l'emporta et il décida d'appeler Bella en renfort.

« Hé ho, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide! »

Elle revint vers lui et abaissa le dossier de son propre siège. « Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il put enfin s'extraire de la voiture et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle aussi le dévisageait.

_Il est vraiment très beau_, songea-t-elle tout en se sentant rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce foutu rouge au joue la trahisse?

_Quelle beauté_, pensa-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure en bataille. Putain de chevelure qu'il ne parvenait jamais à discipliner.

« Tu serais pas dérangée mentalement, par hasard? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quoi? Tu t'es jeté sur ma voiture! Et y a probablement la moitié de toute la population occidentale qui te cherche en ce moment. ET POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, RÉPONDS À TON FOUTU TÉLÉPHONE! » Hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Il soupira et fouilla ses vêtements pour retrouver son BlackBerry. Une fois l'objet dans sa main, il vit que c'était Alice qui essayait de le joindre. « Quoi? ALICE, PUTAIN DE MERDE, OÙ EST-CE QUE TU TE CACHES QUAND J'AI BESOIN DE TOI? Seigneur Dieu, je n'en ai rien à foutre! Non. Il n'est pas question que je retourne faire le clown devant ces idiots! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Rome? J'ai atterri à Florence! Je m'en torche, Alice… T'as complètement foiré sur ce coup-là, fillette. J'ai besoin d'une pause, et ça commence aujourd'hui. Non, je ne vais pas à la villa pour le moment. Je suis avec… » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Bella, « … une amie. Écoute, je t'appellerai plus tard. » Il coupa la communication.

« Bella? » Elle se retourna et le regarda. « Où est-ce que tu allais? »

Elle détourna les yeux, nerveuse. « Hum, j'allais à Cortona. C'est un petit village à… »

Il l'interrompit. « Je sais où ça se trouve. C'est là que tu habites? »

« Pour l'instant, oui. Je suis en vacances. C'est mon cadeau de fins d'études. J'ai loué une petite ferme qui a été restaurée il y a peu de temps de ça. C'est charmant. Alors, où est-ce que je te dépose? »

Elle contourna la Fiat et vint se planter devant lui. Maintenant c'était à son tour de se sentir mal à l'aise et un peu nerveux. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Tout au long de sa conversation avec Alice, il l'avait observée. Elle était belle et avait un corps à faire rêver. De plus, elle n'avait pas tenté d'espionner son échange pas très civilisé avec Alice; elle s'était éloignée en signe de discrétion. C'était une première pour lui. Ces jours-ci, il lui semblait que tout le monde essayait de connaître tous ses dires et toutes ses pensées.

Elle l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, en attente d'une réponse.

« Est-ce que tu passes tes vacances toute seule? »

Le pli au milieu de son front devint plus prononcé. « Oui. Pourquoi? »

« Emmène-moi chez toi. »

Elle continua de le regarder, mais elle n'arrivait plus à fermer la bouche tant sa surprise était grande. « Quoi? »

« Emmène. Moi. Chez. Toi. » Est-ce qu'elle avait toute sa tête? Il parlait la même langue qu'elle, pourtant.

Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. « Je ne suis pas sourde, _Sparky_. Et tu oses me demander si je suis dérangée? Et toi, alors? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'emmène avec moi? Tu ne me connais même pas. Je suis une artiste diplômée des Beaux-Arts, et je suis pratiquement sans le sou. Je suis venue ici pour peindre et voyager. Je ne vis pas dans le luxe et je ne cherche pas non plus les aventures d'un soir. Alors, pourquoi voudrais-tu la compagnie d'une fille comme moi? »

Bella était sidérée et elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Est-ce que ce type se foutait de sa gueule? Elle poursuivit, « T'as beau être Edward Cullen, M. Parfait et j'en passe, et il y a peut-être six millions de filles qui me tueraient parce que je suis avec toi en ce moment. Il reste que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu veux ou ce que tu attends de moi. Mais je suis certaine que c'est plus que ce que je peux te donner. »

Ils se jaugèrent sans rien dire, puis Edward lui adressa un sourire narquois, « Wow, t'avais tout ça sur le cœur? Merci pour l'offre, mais moi non plus je ne cherche pas les baises faciles. C'est flatteur d'y avoir songé, par contre. Juste un peu de paix, de tranquillité et d'anonymat pour quelques jours, c'est tout ce que je demande. Écoute, je vais te dédommager financièrement pour les inconvénients que mon caractère de diva pourraient te causer. Je vais payer une partie du loyer et les autres trucs pour la durée de mon séjour. »

Et juste au moment où il ne fallait pas que les choses empirent parce qu'elle avait besoin de toute sa force morale pour l'affronter, il lui décocha un sourire ravageur tout en la dévisageant avec son regard de tombeur dont il se servait comme arme secrète lorsqu'il cherchait à faire tourner une situation en sa faveur.

_Je suis foutue_, songea-t-elle.

Bella resta muette pendant tellement longtemps que son vis-à-vis sortit son téléphone cellulaire avec l'intention de rappeler Alice pour lui demander de venir le chercher sur le bord de la route. Mais au dernier moment, il entendit la jeune femme murmurer d'une voix à peine audible, « C'est d'accord. »

« C'est d'accord? » Il sentit son cœur faire un saut dans sa poitrine.

Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui. Tu vas sans doute le regretter et moi aussi, mais allons-y quand même. De toute façon il vaut mieux déguerpir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne nous aperçoive. »

Elle ouvrit la portière et se tourna vers lui. « Installe-toi derrière juste au cas où on croiserait une autre voiture en chemin. Si ça se produit, tu n'auras qu'à te baisser en vitesse, _Sparky_. » Elle rit et secoua la tête.

Edward lui sourit une fois de plus. « Impatiente, à ce que je vois? »

Il monta à l'arrière et essaya d'étirer ses longues jambes autant qu'il le pouvait.

Bella reprit sa place au volant et fit claquer sa portière. « Oh là, là! Quel vaniteux! Cesse de te prendre pour un autre! »

Elle fit mine d'être découragée et démarra la voiture.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Bella jetant des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur à intervalles réguliers. Chaque fois, elle pouvait voir Edward qui lui adressait son petit sourire malicieux. Putain de bordel de merde. Il était plus que beau; il était archi séduisant. Ses cheveux d'une teinte proche du bronze, et qui donnaient l'impression qu'il venait juste de sortir du lit, sa mâchoire bien dessinée, sa petite crevasse au menton, et une bouche très, très sensuelle, dans laquelle elle aurait mordu à belles dents. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La bouche d'Edward était juste trop affriolante! Elle croisa son regard une fois de plus, et elle se sentit rougir outrageusement. Oh et puis merde! Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était parfait.

Edward ferma les yeux et appuya la tête sur le dossier derrière lui. Le silence était relaxant. Au moins cette fille ne jacassait pas futilement. Il soupira et essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi détendu.

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge. « Edward, je n'ai rien contre les smokings, mais si tu restes chez moi quelques jours, tu vas avoir besoin d'autres vêtements, » dit-elle posément.

« Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter quelque part pour remédier à ça? » Il plissa le front en examinant son pantalon.

Bella ricana. « Il n'y a pas de boutique Armani à Cortona, hélas. Mais il y a un magasin grande surface du genre Target ou Walmart. Est-ce que tu penses être capable de mettre le pied dans un endroit fréquenté par le commun des mortels, _Sparky_? »

Elle pouffa de rire à l'évocation d'Edward Cullen la vedette du grand écran dans un magasin où on pouvait acheter une paire de jeans pour la modique somme de vingt dollars.

« Je me fous pas mal de l'endroit où tu comptes me trimballer, pour autant que j'y trouve ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne suis pas si difficile que ça en matière de fringues. »

Il se renfrogna, et dans le rétroviseur elle vit sa moue boudeuse.

« Désolée, l'occasion de te narguer était trop belle. Essaye de te relaxer un peu. Je t'avertirai quand on sera rendus. Il reste quand même beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. »

Edward se renfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella entendit le rythme régulier de sa respiration et constata qu'il s'était endormi.

Dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer cette fois-ci?

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu.**

**Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice: je voudrais vous remercier, chères amies lectrices, d'être venues lire et commenter le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui en contiendra une multitude une fois qu'elle sera complétée.**

**Je rappelle que vu le rating de cette histoire, elle n'est pas appropriée pour un lectorat mineur.**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et justginger est l'auteure de la version originale anglaise de cette histoire. J'ai sa permission pour la traduire en français.  
**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2

Bella soupira en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Comment parviendrait-elle jamais à raconter l'aventure qu'elle était en train de vivre? Elle émit un petit rire entendu. Personne ne la croirait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le croire elle-même. Edward Cullen vautré sur le siège arrière de sa petite Fiat Uno? Pas possible. Mais alors qu'elle guignait encore dans le miroir, elle remarqua les cernes foncés bien réels sous ses yeux. Ils faisaient penser à des ecchymoses. Il avait l'air vulnérable et un peu triste. Elle sentit son instinct protecteur se réveiller tout à coup, et ça la fit ricaner pour de bon. Ouais, bien sûr, comme si ce type avait besoin d'être protégé... En fait il avait probablement besoin d'être protégé d'elle.

Elle arriva en vue du panneau routier indiquant Cortona et commença à ralentir. Il fallait qu'elle le réveille. Elle conduisit lentement à travers le village et alla garer sa voiture près de la place principale, à l'ombre des catalpas. Elle se retourna pour avertir son passager, et se trouva nez à nez avec une paire de yeux couleur émeraude qui la fixaient intensément.

Edward passa une main sur sa figure et dans ses cheveux. « Bordel, je suis tellement vanné, » dit-il tranquillement, comme pour lui-même.

« Il y a une casquette de baseball dans mon sac de plage juste à côté de toi. Y a aussi une paire de lunettes soleil style aviateur. Tu peux les avoir pour sortir en public. Heureusement c'est tranquille aujourd'hui; il fait trop chaud et la sieste vient juste de finir. Allez, viens, » lui dit Bella avec détermination.

Elle ouvrit sa portière, descendit et entreprit de baisser son siège. Edward sortit à son tour. Bella éclata de rire. « Oh putain, ça ne va pas du tout! Une casquette des _Mariners_ avec un smoking? Retire ta veste, roule un peu les manches de ta chemise et déboutonne-la. »

« Au complet? »

Edward la narguait sans gène.

« Non, sauf si tu tiens absolument à provoquer une émeute… »

Il s'exécuta et elle le contempla, la mine approbatrice. « Je suppose qu'il va falloir se contenter de ton apparence "lendemain de soirée mondaine" pour le moment. »

Elle se détourna de lui et traversa la rue.

Edward resta figé sur place, abasourdi. Qui était donc cette fille? Une minute il était sûr qu'elle tentait de lui faire des avances, et la suivante elle le traitait comme s'il était son fiston et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on rit de lui à l'école. Pas comme s'il était une star du grand écran…

_« Tu n'as rien de spécial. »_ Les paroles d'Emmett le défiaient dans sa tête. Il observa Bella qui était rendue de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle avait l'air impatient, comme si elle attendait après un chien sans cervelle qui refusait de lui obéir. Cette pensée à propos du concept d'obéissance le ramena à toute autre chose, et il sentit une tension dans son entrejambe. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées choquantes qui l'avaient assailli et traversa la rue.

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps! Est-ce que ça va? »

Sa voix était un peu rauque encore une fois, et malgré qu'elle essayât de paraître irritée, il pouvait également entendre de l'inquiétude dans son ton.

« Bien sûr que ça va. J'essayais seulement de m'orienter un peu. Alors, où est-ce qu'on s'en va? »

Il tenta de marcher à son rythme car elle était plus petite que lui, et par habitude il baissa la tête pour dissimuler le plus possible les traits de son visage.

Bella humecta sa lèvre inférieure. « Hum, les vêtements d'abord, ensuite les produits d'hygiène personnelle, et pour finir on ira acheter de la bouffe. Est-ce que ça te va? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle stoppa un peu plus loin sur le trottoir et se retourna. Comme il n'anticipait pas son arrêt, il lui rentra carrément dedans. « Oups! Désolée, mais c'est là que nous allons, » s'excusa-t-elle en pointant la porte de la boutique devant laquelle elle se trouvait. « Ce ne sont pas des fringues de grands couturiers, mais au moins ça ne te ruinera pas. »

En entendant les derniers mots de Bella, Edward fut pris d'un malaise soudain. De l'argent. Il avait besoin d'argent pour payer tous ces trucs qu'elle lui avait énumérés, et il n'avait pas un rond sur lui. CONNERIE DE MERDE! C'est Alice qui gérait son portefeuille d'habitude. Il sentit un regain de colère envers son étourdie de sœur pour avoir complètement bousillé ce voyage. Il tourna le dos à Bella pour qu'elle ne voie pas à quel point il était furieux. « Merde et encore merde! » Grogna-t-il les dents serrées. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez. Il était désemparé, et il se mit à fixer le sol, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Bientôt il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et sursauta avant de réaliser que c'était Bella qui l'avait rejoint.

Elle vit l'éclair de colère dans son regard et recula prudemment, lâchant sa prise par la même occasion. Elle rougit comme un coquelicot. « Je suis vraiment navrée. Je… heu… est-ce qu'il y a un problème? » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Oh, Bella, tu n'y es pour rien! C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Normalement c'est Alice qui s'occupe de ce genre de détails, et je n'ai rien d'autre que mon passeport avec moi. »

Il avait l'air à la fois frustré et gêné.

« Eh bien, pauvre Alice, ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit forcée de se rendre au petit coin avec toi, pas vrai? Ne trouves-tu pas que tu pourrais faire des trucs par toi-même au lieu de tout laisser à… ton entourage? Mais ne t'en fais pas avec l'argent pour le moment. Laisse-moi payer pour tes effets, et tu me rembourseras quand tu en auras les moyens. » Elle rit de bon cœur. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un inconnu, hein, _Sparky_? »

Et elle lui reprit le bras pour le traîner à l'intérieur de la boutique. Edward se laissa faire sans protester. Elle se moquait de lui comme s'il était un type ordinaire, mais en même temps elle ne semblait pas complètement à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était une énigme, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il aimait son cran, son esprit vif et son attitude. Elle ne se laissait pas démonter facilement, et retrouvait vite le sourire, peu importe les circonstances. Sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de mordiller inconsciemment et sa petite langue rose, bordel, ça lui donnait envie de lui faire des choses.

Il sourit en l'observant pendant qu'elle vérifiait les chemises sur une étagère. Elle s'évanouirait sûrement si elle pouvait voir les visions d'elle qu'il avait dans sa tête. Si elle savait vraiment ce qu'il était – en privé – une fois toutes les portes refermées derrière lui…

« Planète terre à Edward, ohé, tu m'entends? »

Edward cligna des yeux et fixa Bella alors qu'elle lui présentait une chemise pour avoir son opinion. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci? »

Edward baissa les yeux et fit exprès d'avoir l'air un peu idiot. « Parce que tu me laisses choisir? C'est une première, ça! Normalement on me dit toujours quoi porter et quand. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette du vêtement qu'elle lui tendait pour en connaître la taille, et fit un autre petit sourire arrogant. « Trop petit, fillette, » dit-il en ricanant.

Bella crut qu'elle allait tomber raide morte au milieu de la boutique. La Voix. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la baisait verbalement avec sa voix. Elle rougit de plus belle. Heureusement Edward ne la vit pas car il était retourné vers l'étagère, en quête de la bonne taille de chemise. La Voix donnait envie à Bella de retourner tout de suite chez elle et d'ouvrir la boîte qu'elle gardait cachée dans son placard. Il serait totalement dégoûté et choqué s'il savait ce qu'elle était dans l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher.

Edward opta pour une chemise de coton bleue et une autre grise. Il choisit également quelques paires de jeans qui paraissaient bien – de façon surprenante étant donné l'endroit – des boxers shorts et des tee-shirts. À cela, Bella rajouta des pantalons pour dormir, des chaussettes et une paire de baskets. Edward protesta; il détestait les souliers et lui dit qu'il ne les porterait pas. Elle insista aussi pour acheter un survêtement en laine polaire car la température ne serait pas clémente encore longtemps.

Après tout, c'était la mi-septembre.

Ils arrêtèrent ensuite dans un supermarché, et Bella salua chaleureusement le commis à la caisse avant de prendre un chariot à provisions et de se diriger dans l'allée des produits de toilette d'un pas décidé. Comme Edward ne prenait aucune initiative, elle dut lui faire remarquer, « Ça ne me dérange pas de partager mes effets personnels, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles sentir la fleur d'oranger et les fraises, alors tu ferais mieux de te prendre quelques produits toi aussi. »

Elle le narguait encore. Elle semblait tirer un énorme plaisir à se moquer du fait qu'il n'était pas fichu de magasiner pour lui-même. Qu'à cela ne tienne; ce petit jeu pouvait se jouer à deux.

Il se pencha tout près d'elle et murmura à son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant son lobe, « Quoi d'autre aimes-tu partager, Bella? »

Il gloussa en l'entendant haleter et vit clairement le rose lui monter aux joues ainsi qu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il s'éloigna rapidement et attrapa un tube de pâte à dents et la brosse à dents qui allait de paire. Il mit la main sur du gel douche, de l'anti-sudorifique, de la crème à raser et un paquet de rasoirs jetables. Une bouteille de shampoing et de revitalisant plus tard, il ne lui manquait plus rien.

Alors qu'il mettait ses choses dans le panier à roulettes, il vit que Bella semblait à nouveau très mal à l'aise et nerveuse. Merde! Lui et sa grande gueule, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être imbécile! « Bella, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te taquiner un peu. Il n'y a pas de raison d'être nerveuse avec moi. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord? »

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha et attrapa son frêle poignet dans sa main. Il commença à frotter son pouce gentiment sur les os délicats de celui-ci. _Tellement belle_, songea-t-il.

« S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit un mélange de colère refoulée, d'excitation et de… honte?

« Tu es en sûreté avec moi, » répéta-t-il.

Cette fois c'est elle qui lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Disait l'araignée à la mouche… » Et elle éclata de rire. « Allez, _Sparky_, je commence à avoir faim. »

Elle se dirigea vers le devant du commerce. Edward la suivit en secouant la tête. Peut-être qu'elle était un peu instable…

Pendant qu'elle payait, elle lui demanda d'aller porter les sacs à la voiture. Elle lui donna les clés et lui précisa de tout mettre sur le siège arrière car le coffre n'ouvrait pas. Il sourit intérieurement. Sa famille rigolerait bien de le voir dans ce véhicule lilliputien. Il n'avait jamais conduit une auto comme celle-là. Même à seize ans, sa première voiture avait été une Volvo V50 argentée. Il l'avait achetée avec le cachet de son premier film. Ce souvenir le fit sourire davantage. Les gens seraient bien surpris de savoir qu'il conduisait encore une Volvo la plupart du temps. Sauf que maintenant il s'agissait d'un énorme SUV*. Il lui arrivait aussi de se balader dans une Aston Martin Vanquish, mais alors il courait le risque de se faire suivre par une armée de paparazzi.

Une fois les sacs rangés selon les indications de Bella, il appuya nonchalamment sa longue silhouette sur le côté du véhicule et attendit la jeune femme. Il la vit sortir du magasin avec un grand type aux cheveux foncés. Il l'observa plus en détails. Sa longue jupe de gitane était fait d'un tissu léger et virevoltait au gré de ses pas. Elle portait un chandail débardeur blanc en coton dont l'une des bretelles ne tenait pas bien en place. L'homme qui l'accompagnait tenta de la replacer, et Edward vit Bella froncer les sourcils et reculer. Ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui. Il voulait aller frapper la main que le type avait osé poser sur l'épaule de Bella et éloigner celle-ci du malotru. QUOI? _C'est ridicule_, se raisonna-t-il.

Bella se remit à rire et fit semblant d'envoyer son poing dans l'estomac de l'homme à ses côtés. Puis elle se retourna pour traverser la rue et venir à la rencontre d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la voiture, elle lui fit signe de bouger afin qu'elle puisse ouvrir sa portière, mais il ne broncha pas et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi? » Elle était irritée une fois de plus.

« Petit ami? » Grogna-t-il. « Je pensais que tu étais seule. » Son ton était accusateur.

« Relaxe, _Sparky_. C'est le fils de mes propriétaires dont tu parles. » Elle pointa la portière. « Peux-tu t'enlever de mon chemin? J'ai hâte d'être à la maison. »

Il ouvrit la portière en vitesse et elle s'installa au volant. Il referma galamment et alla prendre place à côté d'elle puisque le derrière de la voiture était rempli de sacs.

Elle mit le moteur en marche et s'engagea dans la rue. « On y sera dans quinze minutes, » dit-elle sans détourner les yeux de la route.

C'était amplement suffisant pour pouvoir la regarder à sa guise, pensa Edward. C'est vrai que c'était une beauté, mais pas une beauté classique; ça avait à voir avec la structure délicate des os de son visage et de ses mains dont les doigts semblaient avoir été manucurés récemment.

« Alors ton nom, Bella, c'est un diminutif ou quoi? »

« C'est le diminutif d'Isabella. »

« Et tu es une artiste, » énonça-t-il.

« J'essaye de l'être, » répliqua-t-elle en gloussant.

« Et quel est ton médium favori? »

Elle se frotta le nez. Mignon. « Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. J'aime l'acrylique, l'aquarelle, le fusain aussi. Alors je suppose que je me cherche encore. Je fais également de la photo; j'ai pris un cours en option à l'école des Beaux-Arts et j'ai adoré. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire en Italie? »

Edward laissa échapper un soupir d'irritation. Ça y est, la ronde des questions allait commencer. « C'était pour assister à une première, » répondit-il laconiquement.

Elle bougea en signe d'inconfort et il vit son cou et son visage prendre une teinte rosée. « Désolée. J'ai pigé; ça ne me regarde pas. »

Sa réaction le rendit coupable. « Je m'excuse, Bella. Tu es discrète et ça me plaît. C'était le dernier arrêt d'une longue tournée promotionnelle, et je suis fatigué de toute cette attention sur moi, tu vois? »

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ça va aller, Edward. Et je peux comprendre. Je déteste être le centre d'attention ou provoquer des remous. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, et bientôt la voiture s'engagea sur une route secondaire en gravier. Après avoir longé une rangée de peupliers, ils parvinrent en vue de la petite ferme pittoresque. C'était une coquette habitation en pierre rouge, et la campagne environnante était digne de figurer sur une carte postale. Les paupières d'Edward fermaient toutes seules tellement il était crevé. Il avait à peine dormi au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures à cause de son itinéraire et du décalage horaire.

Bella gara la voiture devant la maison. « Bienvenu à la Villa Rossini, » dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse. « Ce n'est pas très grand et ça manque un peu du luxe que tu trouverais au Ritz, mais c'est chez moi. »

Elle ouvrit sa portière et émit un petit rire. « Tu as bien dit que tu cherchais la tranquillité, n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'il n'y a rien ici à part moi, quelques oiseaux, beaucoup de grands arbres et oh, avec un peu de chance tu pourras même utiliser ton cellulaire. Viens, je vais te faire faire un tour de l'endroit. »

Edward avait de la difficulté à se garder éveillé et il sortit du véhicule de peine et de misère. Il manqua perdre l'équilibre et sentit Bella passer ses bras autour de son torse; il s'agrippa à son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Je suis juste vanné, » souffla-t-il.

« Allez, faut te mettre au lit, alors. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je n'attends que ça, Isabella. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras. « Ah! Ferme-la! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Elle le guida à l'intérieur. C'était frais et l'odeur de Bella flottait dans l'air ambiant. Il sentit qu'on le poussait vers l'avant, le long d'un corridor. Il distingua vaguement du vert, du rouge, de la pierre, et tout à coup elle le poussait gentiment vers l'arrière et il sentit qu'il atterrissait dans du coton. « Je suis biiieeennn! » Marmonna-t-il.

Des doigts frôlèrent sa mâchoire. « Dors à présent, » murmura-t-elle.

Il fut englouti par les ténèbres.

Bella le contempla alors qu'il était étendu sur le dos, ses jambes dépassant la bordure du lit. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas confortable très longtemps dans cette position. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ranger les provisions.

Elle ferma les rideaux dans la chambre et mit la climatisation en marche. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce centrale qui comprenait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le séjour, elle fit une espèce de grimace de contentement. Edward Cullen la vedette du cinéma américain se trouvait DANS SON LIT!

Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme la star hollywoodienne d'une beauté à tout casser. Plus maintenant. Elle repensa aux événements de ce matin et à tout ce qui était arrivé, et réalisa avec un petit choc qu'aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le bord de la route pour mettre les choses au clair, il était devenu simplement Edward à ses yeux. Juste Edward. Juste un homme. Un très beau spécimen d'homme, séduisant, viril, mais pas un dieu d'Hollywood. Elle sourit encore. Il était devenu son ami par la force des choses. Pour le moment, du moins.

Elle déballa les achats et mit ses vêtements et ses produits de toilette de côté. Elle retourna à la chambre et ouvrit la porte. « Edward? »

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis les dernières quinze minutes. Il ronflait légèrement et fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il passa ses mains sur sa chemise. Il devait être inconfortable, songea-t-elle. Peut-être que si elle lui retirait quelques uns de ses vêtements… Ses mains tremblaient à cette pensée. _Voyons, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer!_ Se reprit-elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme comme n'importe quel autre, comme Charlie, tiens… Elle manqua pouffer de rire tellement ce qu'elle venait de dire dans sa tête était ridicule. Edward Cullen n'avait rien en commun avec Charlie. Par contre, elle avait été obligée de dévêtir son père à plus d'occasions qu'elle ne souhaitait se le rappeler, lui qui passait son temps à rentrer à la maison ivre mort.

Elle se déplaça tranquillement près du lit et s'agenouilla pour défaire les lacets après les chaussures d'Edward. Elle les lui enleva, puis lui retira aussi ses chaussettes. Pas d'odeur désagréable. Ça changeait définitivement d'avec Charlie. Elle s'éloigna un peu. Okay, maintenant la chemise. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise blanche toute chiffonnée et humide de transpiration. En temps normal ça la dégoûterait, mais elle sentit une vague d'excitation monter en elle juste à sentir l'odeur de sueur, de menthe et de bois qui émanait d'Edward. _T'es malade!_ Hurla sa voix intérieure, tandis qu'elle faisait doucement rouler son corps inerte pour pouvoir extirper ses bras des manches.

Enfer de merde! Quel corps magnifique il avait! Il était mince et élancé, musclé juste à point. Ça la démangeait de frôler du bout des doigts la toison qui recouvrait sa poitrine et qui descendait, en une ligne plus foncée, vers son… coin de paradis interdit.

Elle mit la main sur sa ceinture et l'entendit émettre une plainte. Elle reporta son attention sur son visage, et fut rassurée de constater qu'il dormait toujours comme un loir. Tant mieux qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'espèce de folle en train de lui ôter ses fringues et qui aurait voulu mettre sa bouche partout sur lui. _Concentre-toi!_ Se sermonna-t-elle en détachant la ceinture pour l'enlever.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle déboutonna le pantalon d'Edward et fit glisser la fermeture éclair vers le bas, faisant extrêmement attention à ne toucher À RIEN. À cet instant, Edward s'adonna à bouger un peu et à soulever les hanches; Bella en profita pour tirer le pantalon en bas de ses reins et le faire descendre complètement jusqu'à pouvoir le retirer en entier.

Dieu merci il portait des boxers! Se sentant pressée tout à coup, Bella ramassa tous les vêtements d'Edward et les emporta dans la cuisine.

Elle s'occupa tout de suite de mettre les chaussettes et la chemise dans la machine à laver en même temps que les vêtements neufs, et elle plia le pantalon du smoking pour l'accrocher sur un cintre avec le nœud papillon et la veste.

Elle tâta le téléphone cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste et le sortit. Edward l'avait éteint et elle se contenta de le déposer sur le comptoir. Elle mit la machine à laver en marche et mangea une pomme car elle mourait de faim. Elle prit le sac qui contenait son matériel d'art et s'en alla dans le petit loft adjacent au séjour et qui lui servait de studio. C'est là que se trouvaient toutes ses toiles, qu'elles soient vierges ou entamées. Il y avait aussi un divan lit et un vieux fauteuil dans cette pièce. Et dans un des coins il y avait même un piano droit qui datait d'une autre époque. La propriétaire de l'endroit avait dit à Bella qu'il avait jadis appartenu à sa mère.

Quand elle retourna à la cuisine, elle prit le BlackBerry d'Edward ainsi que ses effets de toilette et alla dans la chambre. Elle déposa le téléphone cellulaire sur la table de chevet et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour placer les produits d'hygiène sur l'étagère au dessus du lavabo.

De retour dans la chambre, elle mit une couverture thermale sur Edward pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Elle avait arrêté la climatisation en réalisant que la température dans la pièce était passée d'une extrême à l'autre. Edward s'était retourné dans son sommeil; maintenant son corps était en travers du lit et sa tête était enfouie sous les oreillers. Bella put le contempler à loisir. Son dos était aussi parfait que le reste, évidemment; bien sculpté, musclé et légèrement bronzé. La vue de ses bras puissants qui auraient pu si facilement la soulever provoqua un frisson de désir qui la parcourut tout entière. _Cesse de baver d'envie, Bella,_ se dit-elle, et elle quitta la chambre en vitesse avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et réalise son petit manège.

Elle alla se prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et s'assit au comptoir. Les événements étaient en train de prendre une tournure qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

Ce mardi avait pourtant débuté de façon bien banale. Bella regarda l'heure à l'horloge au dessus du four. Il était déjà tard; pas surprenant qu'elle ait si faim. Comme elle allait se lever pour remédier à cette situation, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle sursauta, et durant quelques secondes elle fut envahie par la peur irrationnelle d'avoir été suivie jusque chez elle par la bande d'admiratrices d'Edward l'acteur de cinéma.

« Bella? » Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit en reconnaissant la voix d'Angelo.

« Bonjour Angelo, » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et en voyant le visage basané et parcheminé de son propriétaire et ami pour la durée de son séjour ici.

« Marco a téléphooné et il a dit à Maria qué tou avais oune invité? »

Foutus petits villages où les nouvelles circulaient plus vite que les voitures! Elle essaya de trouver une histoire qui paraîtrait plausible. Elle était une très mauvaise menteuse dans les meilleures des circonstances. Alors dans les pires…

« Heu… oui. C'est un ami… il vient du même coin que moi, aux États-Unis, et… il est venu passer quelques jours avec moi. Il dort en ce moment, à cause du décalage horaire. »

Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à rougir.

Angelo lui sourit. « C'est ouna bonné chose pour toi d'avoir dé la compagnie. Maria dit qué tou passes trop dé temps touté seule. Elle a préparé oune souper pour toi et ton ami. »

C'est seulement en l'entendant prononcer ces mots que Bella réalisa que son propriétaire tenait un plat dans ses mains.

« Merci beaucoup. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû… » Maintenant elle se sentait coupable d'avoir menti. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il était son ami et il passait quelques jours avec elle.

Angelo sourit encore et ses yeux vagabondèrent vers le fond du couloir, là où la porte de la chambre était fermée. « Cé n'é rien. Elle avait fé trop dé raviolis dé touté maniéré. »

Bella aimait son accent italien à couper au couteau et la façon charmante qu'il avait de parler l'anglais.

« Grazie, » murmura-t-elle en acceptant le plat.

Elle alla tout de suite le mettre au four et revint saluer le vieil homme. « Jé dois y aller. À oune autré fois, Bella. »

Il fit un petit salut avec son chapeau et quitta les lieux.

Bella respira mieux lorsque le visiteur fut parti. Elle sentait qu'elle devait protéger Edward des curieux. Il semblait dans un état de très grande vulnérabilité et elle voulait qu'il se sente en sécurité. Elle savait ce que c'était que de vivre dans une constante frayeur et de se sentir seul.

FLASHBACK

_Une fois encore elle se tenait debout dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait à subir la colère de Jacob qui lui faisait face. Elle aurait dû être en sécurité avec lui puisqu'il était son ami depuis si longtemps et son amoureux depuis presqu'un an. Mais il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Ils avaient été à une fête de fin d'études chez Mike Newton, et celui-ci avait encore essayé de draguer Bella. Elle lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille. Elle détestait ce genre de festivités où tout le monde buvait trop et finissait toujours par commettre des bêtises. Elle-même ne buvait pas car de vivre avec un père alcoolique l'avait dégoûtée de l'alcool à tout jamais. Jacob avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il se comportait bizarrement avec elle, se mettant souvent en colère contre elle, lui dictant sa conduite, et ça s'était accentué après qu'elle lui ait fait des confidences._

_Ce soir là, donc, Jacob l'avait prise en train de repousser Mike pour la énième fois – bien que dans son esprit dérangé il s'était imaginé que c'est elle qui lui faisait des avances – et l'avait brutalement traînée hors de la maison. Elle avait crié pour qu'il la lâche car il lui faisait mal, mais il avait continué de la tirer de force jusque chez elle. Charlie ronflait devant la télévision comme d'habitude et Jacob n'hésita pas une seconde avant de monter en haut. Bella trébucha dans les escaliers et il la tira plus fort pour qu'elle se relève. « Putain de merde! T'es tellement foutrement empotée! Viens ici tout de suite! » Il lui avait presque craché dessus._

_Bella se tenait debout dans sa chambre, pleurant et fixant le garçon qu'elle pensait avoir aimé jadis. « C'est quoi ton foutu problème, Jacob? » Cria-t-elle._

_La main de Jacob s'abattit si vite en travers de sa joue qu'elle ne la vit jamais arriver, et la force de frappe l'envoya virevolter dans son lit. _

_« Tu n'écoutes pas, Bella. Tu es une allumeuse, et tu es pourrie dans ce rôle. »_

_Elle était en état de choc. « Jacob… » Elle commença à sangloter. _

_« Ferme-la, Bella! Tu n'es qu'une petite salope qui cherche à se faire fourrer par tous les mecs sauf moi! » Il fit un pas dans sa direction._

_Elle se remit péniblement debout. Elle pleurait et tremblait comme une feuille. « SORS D'ICI, JAKE! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE. MON PÈRE VA TE TUER! »_

_Jacob lui rit au nez. « TON PÈRE? Il est peut-être le Chef de la police, mais c'est un ivrogne, Bella, et il se fiche de toi comme d'une merde! Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de toi. T'es comme un poids mort autour de son cou! »_

_« Sors de ma chambre et de ma maison tout de suite, Jacob. C'est terminé nous deux. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m'entends? »_

_Jacob lui lança un regard dégoûté. « Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, Bella. T'es une malade et une détraquée. T'as les idées dérangées. J'ai dit aux autres gars que tu aimes ça quand c'est brutal, et ils pensent que t'es une cinglée comme tes parents. Tu veux que je te contrôle? Que je te domine? D'accord Bella. Regarde comment je m'y prends… »_

_Bella sentit la crainte s'emparer de son jeune cœur de dix-huit ans. _

_Il continua de venir et elle n'avait nulle part où aller…_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Avec effort, Bella chassa le mauvais souvenir de son esprit et prépara une salade pour accompagner les pâtes. Elle vérifia que les raviolis chauffaient convenablement, et ensuite elle transféra les vêtements d'Edward de la machine à laver à la sécheuse. Elle pensa encore à Edward et rit en songeant que dans son ancienne chambre à Forks, sur le mur était collée une immense affiche de l'homme qui dormait présentement dans son lit.

Quand le repas fut prêt, Bella se servit copieusement et accompagna le tout d'un verre de vin. Parce qu'elle avait fini par passer par-dessus son dégoût de l'alcool avec le temps. Elle mit son iPod en marche et s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine pour manger et écouter de la musique. Il n'était pas vraiment tard – seulement 20h00 – mais Bella était fatiguée après les événements de la journée, sans compter que la chaleur avait drainé toute son énergie.

Elle marcha tranquillement vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Edward n'avait pas changé de position. Elle prit une paire de shorts et un top pour dormir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle resta longtemps sous l'eau froide pour faire disparaître la tension accumulée durant la journée. Elle lava ses cheveux et son corps rapidement et sortit de la douche toute ragaillardie. Après avoir brossé ses dents et passé le peigne dans sa chevelure, elle mit son pyjama.

Elle marcha vers le lit. Edward dormait sur le ventre et la couverture avait glissé. Bella la tira vers lui mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle sentit l'impulsion de faire courir ses doigts sur la surface lisse et harmonieuse de son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était enfoncé dans son oreiller, mais ses cheveux étaient parfaitement désordonnés dans le style "je viens de sortir du lit après une baise d'enfer". Elle sourit en prenant un des oreillers et quitta la pièce. « Bonne nuit, _Sparky_, » murmura-t-elle.

Bella trouva des couvertures supplémentaires dans le placard du couloir et alla s'installer sur le divan lit dans le petit loft.

Avant de s'endormir, elle retourna s'occuper de plier et repasser les vêtements tout juste sortis de la sécheuse. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle alla vérifier la serrure de la porte d'entrée et laissa une veilleuse allumée dans la cuisine pour le cas où Edward se réveillerait en pleine nuit.

Elle grimpa dans son lit et ferma les yeux, repensant au son de sa voix, à ses yeux vert émeraude et à son sourire en coin. Elle sourit intérieurement et frémit d'anticipation rien qu'à imaginer ce que demain allait apporter.

**J'espère que ça progresse assez à votre goût, chères amies lectrices qui avez décidé de suivre cette fiction qui est un cadeau à Fleur50.**

***SUV : sport utility vehicle**

**Le document manager sur FF a la fâcheuse tendance à escamoter les points virgules en français, je m'en excuse à l'avance...**

**Milk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**T****/****N: Stephenie Meyer possède tous les droits sur la saga Twilight, et cette fanfic est l'œuvre de justginger. Je me contente de prendre plaisir à la traduire pour votre bénéfice, avec sa permission bien entendu.  
**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires (je n'en reviens pas de votre enthousiasme, je suis vraiment touchée) et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3

Bella se réveilla après une nuit de sommeil agité. Le souvenir de Jake lui avait encore fait avoir des cauchemars. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci, et son cauchemar avait changé. Jacob était toujours présent, mais Edward défonçait la porte pour s'interposer entre lui et Bella. Ensuite il la tenait d'un bras, pendant que de l'autre il gardait Jacob éloigné d'elle. « Tu es en sécurité, Bella. Rien ne t'arrivera avec moi. »

Elle se leva et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone cellulaire – il était encore très tôt. Elle avait besoin de sa dose de caféine et d'une bonne douche; il faisait tellement chaud dans le loft! Elle referma le divan lit, replia ses draps en vitesse, et les déposa par terre à côté avec son oreiller.

_Edward est probablement encore en train de dormir_, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle mit la cafetière en marche et ramassa la pile de vêtements propres. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, manqua de trébucher, mais se ressaisit juste à temps. Les stupides leçons de ballet qu'elle avait prises lorsqu'elle était petite n'avaient servi à rien du tout! Elle se rappela avec amertume du jour où la prof de danse avait pris Renée, sa mère, en aparté pour lui suggérer d'inscrire Bella à une activité ne nécessitant pas d'avoir une bonne coordination.

Elle ouvrit la porte et constata qu'Edward dormait toujours profondément. Par contre, il avait envoyé valser les couvertures pendant son sommeil et il reposait maintenant sur le dos. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux vagabondaient sur la bouche terriblement invitante du jeune homme, sur sa mâchoire bien dessinée, pour ensuite descendre plus bas sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté, et encore plus bas vers… OH MON DIEU!

Bella détourna le regard et laissa tomber les vêtements sur la commode avant d'ouvrir un tiroir fébrilement pour se choisir des sous-vêtements. Ensuite elle prit le premier ensemble sur lequel elle posa les mains dans son placard, et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre. Les boxers d'Edward avaient descendu pendant qu'il dormait; ils étaient tellement bas sur son pubis qu'elle avait pu voir le contour de son énorme – ÉNORME – attribut masculin. Il avait un phallus gigantesque, une bite d'enfer qui pouvait conduire au paradis. Elle faisait de l'hyperventilation juste d'y penser. Mais, plus sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait à quel point il était bien membré? Comment était-il possible que six millions de femmes (et quelques hommes) aient manqué ÇA? _T'es vraiment une obsédée sexuelle, Bella_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _Ce type est en train de dormir, pour l'amour du ciel, et toi tu deviens tout excitée et mouillée à la pensée de ce que tu voudrais faire avec lui? Reprends-toi en mains, ma vieille! _

Elle se sentit un peu mieux après cette petite conversation avec sa conscience. Elle se releva et sauta dans la douche. Le jet d'eau froide allait sûrement la remettre d'aplomb… et ce serait une forme de punition pour avoir eu des pensées perverses. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, séchée et vêtue d'un short et d'un top, elle brossa ses cheveux et les laissa retomber dans son dos.

_Surtout ne va pas faire une folle de toi maintenant, contente-toi de marcher en dehors de la chambre, petite vicieuse_. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec précaution et traversa la chambre sans regarder en direction d'Edward. Elle fila à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Son invité n'avait rien mangé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures et il serait sans doute affamé quand il pointerait enfin le bout de son nez.

Bella Swan était une artiste, mais elle avait aussi des talents culinaires. Étant donné que ni son père ni sa mère n'avait jamais été enclin à cuisiner, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'apprendre à faire à manger de façon autodidacte dès son plus jeune âge, en empruntant des livres de cuisine à la bibliothèque. Sinon elle aurait été obligée de manger de la bouffe en conserve et des céréales instantanées pour le reste de ses jours. Elle décida de faire étalage de ses compétences en cuisine et prépara des œufs Bénédictine Florentine, une assiette de charcuteries italiennes et de fruits frais, des muffins et du jus d'orange. Elle se servit et apporta son petit déjeuner dehors pour manger sur le patio recouvert. Edward mangerait lorsqu'il se réveillerait; elle ne voulait pas le bousculer. Elle déposa son assiette sur la table en bois au centre du patio et retourna à l'intérieur pour verser du jus d'orange à l'intention de son invité. Elle plaça le verre sur la table de chevet à côté de son téléphone cellulaire et retourna dehors.

Après qu'elle eut terminé son petit déjeuner, elle alla mettre la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine et retourna chercher son matériel d'art dans le loft. Elle trimballait ses crayons, ses pastels, ses fusains et ses cahiers de croquis dans un vieux sac un peu miteux qu'elle possédait depuis l'école secondaire et qui l'avait suivie fidèlement dans toutes ses classes aux Beaux-Arts. Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table dehors, mit les écouteurs de son iPod dans ses oreilles, et fit jouer sa "sélection toscane". Elle commença à dessiner en buvant sa troisième tasse de café. Elle était tellement absorbée par la musique et concentrée sur ses esquisses qu'elle ne remarqua pas Edward derrière elle, en train de lui parler. Elle réalisa sa présence seulement en le sentant effleurer son épaule nue du revers de sa main.

**ooo**

Edward se réveilla dans la confusion la plus totale. Cela dura un long moment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi cent ans; ses muscles étaient endoloris et il avait de la difficulté à bouger ses membres. Putain de merde, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Londres? Paris? Berlin? Rome? Non, pas Rome, Florence. FLORENCE! BORDEL! Où diable était-il allé se perdre? Edward se leva du lit et jeta un coup d'œil autour. Il n'y avait rien de familier ici. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il était dans la chambre à coucher de quelqu'un. Il ouvrit le placard et aperçut une robe soleil suspendue à un cintre. Connerie de merde! Avait-il été drogué? Kidnappé? Est-ce qu'il avait baisé une nana?

Il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Où donc étaient ses vêtements? Alice allait vouloir le tuer! Alice! Il aperçut son BlackBerry sur la table de chevet et se le réappropria. Il essaya de s'en servir, mais il n'y avait aucune réception. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui tout en tentant de se calmer. Il vit des vêtements bien pliés sur le dessus de la commode. Cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Il se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il avait un léger mal de tête et il mourait de soif. C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur le verre de jus d'orange. Pouvait-il prendre la chance de le boire? Il essaya encore une fois de faire taire son sentiment de panique et avala le jus d'un seul trait. Hmm, du jus d'orange frais. _Concentre-toi, Cullen!_, marmonna-t-il. _Réfléchis!_

Avec beaucoup d'effort, il finit par se rappeler qu'il s'était enfui de la première hier. Il avait couru dans une ruelle et sauté dans la voiture d'une fille… Bella? Elle l'avait aidé à se sauver de la foule et l'avait emmené à… putain de bordel, ça ne lui disait toujours pas où il était! Quelque part en Toscane. La fille était probablement une fan ou une détraquée qui avait pris des photos de lui, inconscient et presque à poil dans son lit, pour les poster partout sur Internet! Il se sentit nauséeux tout à coup. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici MAINTENANT! Cependant, son envie de pisser était plus urgente, et il avait besoin de prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il vit une porte ouverte sur la salle de bain.

Après qu'il se soit soulagé et qu'il ait sauté dans la douche, il remarqua le shampoing et le savon pour homme, et se rappela que c'était lui qui les avait choisis. Il se calma un peu et essaya de se relaxer sous le jet d'eau. Il tenta de se rappeler les détails à propos de la fille. Bella? Isabella? Elle avait de longs cheveux brun acajou, des cils qui n'en finissaient plus, et des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, mais pas trop. Une voix rauque et sexy, et un sourire engageant. Il sentit sa verge se durcir. _Pas maintenant, bordel!_ Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça! Il se lava en vitesse et ressortit. Il utilisa l'anti-sudorifique et la brosse à dents mis à sa disposition sur l'étagère au dessus du lavabo.

Il retourna dans la chambre et choisit ce qu'il allait mettre parmi les vêtements déposés à son intention sur la commode. Il enfila une nouvelle paire de boxers et des jeans. Ils lui allaient très bien même s'ils n'étaient pas griffés. Qui l'eût cru? Il opta ensuite pour un tee-shirt blanc pour compléter son look, prit son cellulaire et quitta la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un petit corridor à traverser pour atteindre la pièce centrale qui était séparée en trois aires distinctes: cuisine, salle à manger et séjour. Adjacent à la partie de la pièce qui servait de living room, se trouvait un loft accessible par une volée de marches. Il monta les marches et examina la petite pièce supplémentaire plus en détails. Il y vit un piano droit, un divan et un chevalet. La pièce était en outre encombrée par du matériel d'artiste et plusieurs toiles appuyées contre les murs. Il aperçut une pile de couvertures à côté du divan et sourit. Ainsi donc Bella n'avait pas profité de la situation pour lui sauter dessus la nuit dernière. Il se rappela, en voyant le chevalet, qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle venait d'être diplômée des Beaux-Arts.

Il redescendit les marches, se demandant où elle était en ce moment, mais l'odeur de café et de nourriture l'attira à la cuisine. Bon Dieu, il avait une faim de loup! Il vit qu'il y avait plein de trucs à manger en attente sur le comptoir et se prépara une assiette qu'il mit au four micro-ondes. Il se versa du café et dévora son petit déjeuner. Miam! Si c'est Bella qui avait préparé ces œufs, elle avait tous les talents! Sentant qu'il avait plus de contrôle sur la situation à présent qu'il était rassasié, il se mit en quête de son hôtesse. La porte à l'avant était ouverte et il vit Bella assise à une table sur un patio ombragé.

« Bella? »

Elle ne broncha pas.

« Heu… Isabella? »

Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas quand il l'appelait, il s'approcha d'elle et frôla son épaule avec sa main.

Bella sursauta et poussa un cri de frayeur. « PUTAIN DE MERDE, CRÉTIN! » Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard. « Bordel, ne me touche pas sans d'abord me faire savoir que tu es là! »

Edward recula en voyant la réaction de Bella. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à le mordre. « Crétin, vraiment? » C'était à son tour d'être furieux. « Écoute, Bella, il faut qu'on se parle. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien d'hier, alors je vais te le demander sans détour… »

Bella voyait bien qu'il était sérieux. En fait il avait l'air tourmenté. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Beaucoup de gens savent que je suis ici? »

« Quoi? »

Il soupira d'impatience. « Combien. De. Gens. Savent. Où. Je. Suis? »

Maintenant il avait réussi à la mettre vraiment en colère. « Cesse de me parler comme si j'avais six ans, ou que j'étais débile – je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, » rétorqua-t-elle en crachant chaque mot.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Bordel de merde, Bella, je sais comment ces choses là fonctionnent. À qui as-tu tout raconté ou envoyé des photos ou un truc du genre? »

Bella sentit une montée de chaleur dans son cou et son visage – pas parce qu'elle était embarrassée, mais plutôt parce que les paroles de son invité la mettaient en furie et la blessaient dans son amour propre. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le trahir comme ça. Elle fit le tour de la table et vint se placer devant lui. Elle envoya sa tête en arrière et planta un doigt dans ses pectoraux.

« Va te faire foutre, Edward Cullen! Je ne fais pas partie des six millions de petites admiratrices idiotes qui se pâment devant toi comme devant un dieu! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui t'es jeté devant moi et qui m'a demandé de l'aide! Je ne suis pas une de ces personnes dérangées que tu sembles si bien connaître; je sais comment garder une promesse, et je t'ai promis, hier, que j'allais t'aider. Je t'ai cédé mon lit et j'ai lavé tes vêtements, et je n'ai pas soufflé mot à quiconque de ta présence ici. De toute façon qui me croirait, foutue merde? Et est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que je tiens à voir une bande de fans en délire se pointer ici? Cesse de t'enfler la tête, tu n'es pas si affolant que ça! Alors si tu préfères t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas. Je peux te reconduire ou t'appeler un taxi, ou bien tu peux appeler ton… Alice pour qu'elle vienne te chercher! » Bella était à bout de souffle après sa tirade, et sa colère avait baissé considérablement en parvenant à dire le fond de sa pensée à Edward.

Elle resta plantée là, à le dévisager, tandis qui la fixait bizarrement comme si elle avait deux têtes.

Elle était tellement belle! Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Comme un fauve qui se sentait menacé, elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait lancé son fiel avec courage et férocité. Elle lui avait même enfoncé un doigt dans l'estomac! Personne n'avait osé lui faire ça récemment, sauf Emmett. En fait personne ne lui touchait sans qu'il le veuille à l'exception des groupies qui essayaient toujours de le tâter sans vergogne. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait tellement embrasser sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et sensuelles, la mordiller sans merci. Il continua de la fixer, et un sourire en coin éclaira son visage.

Les yeux de Bella devinrent de minces fentes. « Bordel, _Sparky_, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça? » Gronda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as fini? » Edward voulait éclater de rire, mais à voir l'expression de la jeune femme, c'était clair que c'est son poing en entier qu'elle lui enfoncerait dans l'estomac s'il ne se retenait pas.

Elle soupira. « Oui, je pense que j'ai tout dit. »

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Edward se servit du fameux charme des Cullen et qu'il lui décocha un sourire dévastateur. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. « Bella, je suis tellement désolé. J'ai paniqué et tu as raison, je connais réellement des personnes qui sont TRÈS dérangées. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. Est-ce qu'on peut repartir à neuf, s'il te plaît? »

Bella se sentit comme si l'air était restreint dans la pièce – merde, en plus elle se trouvait à l'extérieur. Elle avait juste envie de lécher la fossette qu'il avait au menton. _Oh, Seigneur! Tiens-toi tranquille!_ Le creux de son ventre prit feu rien qu'à le voir sourire comme ça, et elle refoula le sentiment d'avoir été bafouée dans sa fierté quand il l'avait accusée de trahison, car c'était totalement absurde d'éprouver ce genre d'émotion. Il n'était rien pour elle! Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. De toute façon, peu importe l'ambiguïté de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, _elle_ n'était rien pour lui.

« Bella? » Il fronçait les sourcils lui aussi, en attente d'une réponse.

C'était quoi, déjà, la question? Son cerveau engourdi avait de la difficulté à se rappeler…

« Est-ce qu'on peut repartir à neuf? »

« Oh! D'accord. » Elle allait devoir ignorer le fait que tout au fond d'elle, elle voulait baisser son pantalon et s'amuser à suivre le chemin qui conduisait au paradis. Elle allait devoir le considérer comme un des garçons du coin d'où elle venait, comme Eric ou Tyler, ou un de ceux de La Push.

Elle sourit et opina de la tête, de façon soudaine, comme si elle venait de changer d'idée à propos de quelque chose. « Viens, _Sparky_, j'ai besoin d'un autre café. »

Ils revinrent à la cuisine et Bella constata qu'Edward avait mangé. « Merci pour le petit déjeuner, » dit-il en remplissant leurs tasses. Ils prirent place à la table dans la salle à manger.

« Alors, combien de temps as-tu l'intention de rester caché, _Sparky_? » Bella ne pouvait pas demeurer fâchée avec lui très longtemps; il était trop mignon. Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« C'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler _Sparky_? » Questionna-t-il sur la défensive.

« Oh! Tu sais ce film? Celui avec le chien, le copain et la maman? T'étais à croquer et t'avais dix ans? Le chien s'appelait _Sparky_, et soyons francs, Edward, t'es tellement beau gosse que t'en es éblouissant. » Bella ne put se retenir plus longtemps et elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« J'avais seize ans, fillette. Je _paraissais _seulement plus jeune! » Et il pouffa de rire avec elle. « Wow! C'était il y a longtemps. » Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et grogna.

« Et bien, ça te fait quel âge maintenant, oh, beauté éblouissante? » Demanda-t-elle, secouant les épaules convulsivement sous l'effet de son fou rire.

« Vingt-six ans, et toi? »

« Vingt-trois ans. »

Il regarda autour de lui. « Cet endroit est joli. Et paisible. Hum, il faut que je sois à L.A. en octobre. Alors peux-tu t'accommoder de moi pour environ deux semaines? Je ne serai pas un poids mort, je vais faire ma part. » Il lui fit les yeux doux, comme pour l'inciter à accepter sa proposition.

Bella gloussa, « Vraiment? D'accord. Je veux dire, aussi longtemps qu'il n'est question que de partager le loyer, la nourriture et ce genre de truc, je veux bien accepter ton offre. Je suis diplômée des Beaux-Arts, et j'arrive difficilement à joindre les deux bouts. J'ai toujours besoin d'argent. Même qu'en ce moment je suis en train de travailler sur un projet pour un ami des propriétaires. J'ai loué cette maison jusqu'au dix octobre. Ensuite je vais soit voyager et voir d'autres coins du pays, ou simplement rentrer aux États-Unis. Mon amie Angela et moi allons partager un appartement, et je commence mon nouvel emploi le 1er novembre. »

« Où demeures-tu? »

« Je viens de Forks, dans l'état de Washington, mais après mon secondaire j'ai fréquenté l'École des Beaux-Arts de Seattle* et maintenant je vais vivre à San Francisco. J'ai déjà envoyé toutes mes affaires à l'appartement, et il ne me restera plus qu'à y expédier mes toiles et mon matériel une fois que j'y serai installée. »

« Hey, j'ai une résidence à Sausalito! » S'exclama-t-il tout en sentant un frisson de plaisir le parcourir à la pensée que Bella et lui vivaient si près l'un de l'autre. Quand il s'adonnait à être chez lui, bien entendu…

« Alors nous allons partager les coûts de la nourriture, du loyer, et du reste, d'accord? Je vais noter les montants que tu me dois au fur et à mesure, et tu me payeras quand tu ne seras plus sans le sou. »

Bella trouvait la situation actuelle très amusante et son visage rayonnait. Edward rit de bon cœur de la voir rigoler. Elle fit semblant de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur le bras. « Mais tu vas devoir faire ta part des corvées. Sais-tu cuisiner? »

Edward rit encore plus fort. « De la soupe en conserve, des céréales, des… choses que je me fais livrer. » Il lui fit un autre sourire en coin et la regarda de façon provocante en jouant de ses longs cils.

« Hmmm, dans ce cas, tu es extrêmement chanceux que je sache faire à manger. Ça ne sera pas des bouchées au caviar ou des petites choses sophistiquées, mais je vais m'occuper des repas et de ton côté tu feras la vaisselle et veilleras à ce que la chambre à coucher n'ait pas l'air d'un foutoir. Le linge sale va dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet, ou directement dans la machine à laver. On peut s'occuper de nettoyer la salle de bain à mesure qu'on l'utilise. Ça te va? »

« Pas de problème, je peux m'occuper de la vaisselle. Ma petite maman nous a élevés dans l'esprit que chacun devait faire sa part à la maison. Je devais faire la vaisselle, ranger ma chambre et m'assurer que la salle de bain n'ait pas l'air d'une zone sinistrée. Maintenant, je dois admettre que si tu partageais ta salle de bain avec mon frère Emmett ce serait différent, mais avec moi tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

Bella gloussa encore. « Ta _petite maman_? Oh, c'est trop chou! Le tout puissant et magnifique Edward Cullen a une _petite maman_! »

Elle se payait allègrement sa tête.

« Ne te moque pas de ma petite maman! » Il fit semblant de grogner, mais il redevint vite sérieux. « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé une frousse tout à l'heure. C'est juste que je ne fais pas confiance à beaucoup de monde en dehors de ma famille. Et je peux compter mes amis sur les doigts d'une seule main. »

Il parut triste durant petit moment, comme s'il pensait à eux et qu'ils lui manquaient. Bella se pencha en travers de la table et plaça sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter, mais elle la retira immédiatement car elle sentit comme un courant électrique la traverser. Edward devait l'avoir senti lui aussi car il secoua sa main, et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Wow, » dit-il en regardant tour à tour sa main et celle de Bella. « Putain, c'était quoi, ça? »

« De la statique, peut-être, » sourit-elle.

« Bon, je vais passer un coup de fil à Alice pour lui demander de m'envoyer quelques affaires. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin? »

« Et bien, premièrement j'ai besoin du scénario de mon prochain film. Ensuite d'autres vêtements, et aussi le chargeur de mon BlackBerry. »

« J'ai un BlackBerry moi aussi. Le chargeur devrait fonctionner pour nos deux portables. »

« C'est super alors. Merci. »

Edward était incapable de détacher ses yeux de Bella. Elle rougit en réalisant qu'il l'observait sans relâche. « Bon ben… je vais retourner à mes croquis. Il va falloir que tu trouves à te distraire sans moi. Il y a des livres dans la bibliothèque – des livres que j'ai apportés ici – et il y a aussi la télévision, et des films que tu peux regarder. Tu peux également vérifier tes courriels sur mon Mac. Mais j'ai la connexion sans fil seulement à la table à café, sinon tu peux le brancher dans la prise du comptoir de cuisine. »

Elle se leva et ramassa les tasses pour les porter dans l'évier.

« Bella? Écoute, tu m'as laissé ton lit la nuit dernière et je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est chez toi ici, alors cette nuit je vais prendre le divan lit, d'accord? »

Bella le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, et cette fois c'est lui qui manqua rougir. « Oh, Edward! Tu fais un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et moi, un mètre soixante-sept. Ne le prends pas mal, mais même si ta _petite maman_ t'a élevé en gentleman, je pense que tu devrais garder le lit. Le divan lit du loft me convient parfaitement. Tu gardes la chambre propre, et rappelle-toi que nous partageons la salle de bain, alors s'il te plaît arrange-toi pour que je n'y trouve pas de surprises! »

Elle mit les tasses dans l'évier et fit un dernier signe de la main à Edward avant de sortir dehors.

Il resta planté là, secouant la tête encore une fois tant Bella le déconcertait. Elle paraissait sans défense, mais elle était incroyablement autoritaire. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et rangea les choses qu'il avait laissé traîner. Mieux valait commencer tout de suite à obéir à cette petite tornade imprévisible.

De retour dans la chambre à coucher, il fit son lit et ouvrit les rideaux et les fenêtres. La chambre évoquait la tranquillité et n'était pas particulièrement féminine dans sa décoration. Tout était dans des tons de blanc. Il regarda dans le placard et vit que Bella lui avait laissé quelques cintres; il les utilisa pour suspendre ses chemises et laissa ses sous-vêtements et ses tee-shirts pliés sur le dessus de la commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir et aperçut les soutiens-gorge et les petites culottes de Bella. Il sentit sa verge durcir au point de lever vers le plafond alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur un slip "de garçon" bleu minuit. _Bordel!_ Il alla nettoyer la cuisine, sa frustration sexuelle lui fournissant un regain d'énergie qui lui permit de s'acquitter de la tâche en un temps record. Ensuite il revint s'étendre sur le lit et commença à lire. Il s'endormit en moins de dix minutes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il avait chaud et il était en sueur. Aaaarrrggghh! Il avait oublié de refermer les fenêtres et les rideaux et d'allumer l'air conditionné. Le soleil plombait directement sur le lit. Il se déshabilla et retourna sous la douche. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien. L'eau froide le rafraîchit et il réalisa qu'il n'était plus courbaturé. Il se sécha et enserra sa serviette autour de ses hanches pour aller dans la chambre afin d'enfiler des vêtements frais.

Au moment où il allait laisser tomber la serviette, il leva la tête et aperçut Bella dans le cadre de la porte. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes et sa bouche formait un "O" en signe d'étonnement. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il voulait faire à cette bouche si gourmande!

**ooo**

Bella venait de finir de préparer le repas du midi et décida d'aller chercher Edward pour qu'il vienne manger. Elle chantonnait en frappant à la porte de la chambre. Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle ouvrit elle-même et _OH MON DIEU! Paradis, oh paradis! Guide-moi vers ton paradis…_

La seule chose préférable à un Edward à moitié nu endormi dans son lit était un Edward réveillé à moitié nu sortant de la douche et qui la dévisageait avec des yeux verts étincelant et un sourire super sexy.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction… _Oh! Putain de merde! Quels abdos d'enfer! Et son torse qui fait un superbe V, ses cuisses, ses pieds (Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Bella? Les pieds, sérieusement?), la serviette, tellement serrée autour de lui que tu peux voir la forme de ses attributs et leur volume…_ Il fallait qu'elle inspire profondément pour se calmer, songea-t-elle, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas d'air dans la pièce. Elle revint planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward qui semblait jouer de son pouvoir de séduction sur elle avec son regard intense et déstabilisant.

Il resta debout devant elle et passa lentement une main sur son torse duveteux en relevant un sourcil. « Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose, Bella? Ou de quelqu'un? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire entendu.

_Cet homme est foutrement dangereux_, songea-t-elle en tentant de trouver une réponse qui ne laisserait pas transparaître ce qu'Edward lui inspirait. Mais elle savait qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate…

« Heu… nnn…non. Je… hum… J'étais venue te prévenir que le repas est prêt, si jamais tu veux manger. Tu fais comme tu veux… Et rhabille-toi, bon sang de merde! »

Bella tourna les talons en vitesse pour quitter la pièce avant qu'une impulsion la fasse bondir sur lui pour lui arracher sa serviette, mais elle trébucha dans son empressement. Ne manquait plus que ça, se dit-elle en se préparant à entrer en collision avec le plancher, mais elle sentit deux bras solides l'entourer. « Ça va, Bella? » Lui murmura Edward dans l'oreille. Elle bougea pour se remettre d'aplomb et sentit son corps chaud et encore un peu mouillé tout contre elle. Cependant, elle ne sentait pas la serviette… _Il le fait exprès ou quoi?_

Elle se figea. « Edward? »

« Oui? »

« Où est ta serviette? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Quand il lui répondit, elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient son lobe. « Je l'ai perdue en essayant de te rattraper. »

La Voix était de retour, profonde et onctueuse, rappelant un bain de chocolat dans lequel elle aurait voulu s'immerger.

Elle avait voulu sortir de la chambre au plus vite pour ne pas être tentée de lui arracher sa foutue serviette et se rincer l'œil impunément, et voilà que maintenant le sexe en érection d'Edward faisait nonchalamment pression entre ses fesses. Oh Seigneur Jésus!

« Hum… comme je le disais, le déjeuner est servi. »

« C'est toujours bon à savoir. » Il la libéra enfin de son emprise et elle sortit de la chambre.

Edward referma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Putain de misère! Il avait un gros problème sur les bras. Un gigantesque problème, en fait. Il regarda sa verge et vit qu'il suintait du liquide pré éjaculatoire comme un ado de quatorze ans! Il s'assit, prit sa serviette et toucha son gland avec sa main. Ce simple geste envoya son phallus en l'air comme un projectile prêt à être lancé sur sa cible; à peine sa main eut-elle le temps de l'encercler fermement que déjà il éjaculait partout sur la serviette. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler comme une bête au moment ultime et goûta le sang dans sa bouche. Sacrebleu, un peu plus et il balançait sa sauce dans le cul de Bella! Et juste pour l'avoir touchée! Il faut bien dire que lorsqu'il l'avait vue le contempler avec un désir évident, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui faire et faire avec elle. Il avait imaginé comment il pourrait la dresser de sorte que sa belle petite bouche insolente serve à autre chose qu'à lancer des ordres et à l'appeler _Sparky_ en rigolant.

Il grogna en se relevant et alla rincer la serviette dans le lavabo. Il était hors de question que Mademoiselle Isabella voit ce qu'elle avait provoqué! Elle se moquerait peut-être de lui comme elle seule en avait le secret. Il faisait tellement chaud ici que la serviette allait vite sécher.

Il enfila une autre paire de jeans et un tee-shirt. Elle avait dit que le repas était servi. Bordel. _Ça devrait être intéressant_, se dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

**ooo**

Bella s'était empressée de retourner à l'avant en entendant la porte se refermer. Elle tremblait et elle était mouillée et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau qui ruisselait encore sur le corps de statue d'Edward quand il l'avait collée contre lui. Bon, d'accord, le contact physique avec Edward y était pour quelque chose, mais l'humidité venait d'ailleurs… de sa chatte gonflée de désir tel un fruit mur prêt à éclater. Comment diable allait-elle pouvoir lui faire face dans ces circonstances? Elle fit les cent pas dans le coin cuisine pour essayer de se raisonner. La situation n'était pas si terrible. Elle pouvait affronter Edward. _Souviens-toi, Bella, c'est juste un garçon comme les garçons de La Push._ Non! Et c'était bien là le problème, connerie de merde! Il n'était pas un garçon comme ceux qu'elle connaissait. Même pas comme ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés à Seattle. Il n'était définitivement pas comme les autres garçons pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était _un homme_. Et M. _Perfection_ _incarnée _Cullen, avec ses yeux qui appelaient à la luxure, était de surcroît un très beau spécimen d'_homme_.

Bella s'arrêta un moment pour se calmer. Sa respiration était haletante, et elle fit les exercices qu'elle avait appris pour la régulariser et retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle versa les pâtes dans un grand bol avec la préparation au pesto maison et elle mélangea le tout. Elle avait fait une salade pour accompagner les pâtes.

Elle sentit Edward pénétrer dans la pièce. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, comme une charge statique qu'elle pouvait percevoir en sa présence. _Putain c'est quoi ce truc?_

Edward se tenait juste à l'entrée de la cuisine et contemplait la beauté aux cheveux sombres qui s'affairait, le dos tourné. Son foutu "problème" était revenu à la charge. Comment était-ce même possible? Il s'était masturbé il y avait moins de dix minutes!

« J'ai fait des pâtes au pesto et une salade. Il y a du jus de fruits, de l'eau, des sodas, du vin et de la bière dans le réfrigérateur, si tu as soif. »

Bella n'avait pas levé la tête en prononçant ces paroles sur un ton monocorde, et elle n'avait pas arrêté pour reprendre son souffle non plus.

Elle se retourna enfin et tendit son assiette à Edward. Il ne la prit pas, et elle se força à relever la tête mais la baissa aussi vite en rougissant.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » dit-il tranquillement. « Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal en t'empêchant de… tomber? »

Elle rit nerveusement. « Bien sûr que ça va. Je suis maladroite de nature. On m'a même suggéré d'abandonner le ballet quand j'étais petite! » Elle le bouscula un peu pour qu'il la laisse aller mettre les assiettes sur la table. « Allez, Edward, les pâtes sont en train de refroidir ici. Peux-tu m'apporter une bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît? »

Alors elle voulait agir comme si rien n'était arrivé? Soit. Edward décida de faire la même chose. C'était aussi bien comme ça, de toute manière. Il ne cherchait pas un flirt. _Et_, lui dit une petite voix insidieuse dans sa tête, _il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de difficulté à marcher hors de sa vie._

Edward se fit un devoir d'être serviable et alla prendre deux bouteilles dans le frigo avant de joindre Bella à la table. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes au bout desquelles il la complimenta à propos du repas.

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge. « Parle-moi donc un peu de toi. Ta vie me semble pour le moins… intense par les temps qui courent. Est-ce que ça a toujours été le cas? »

Edward pinça les lèvres et se pencha un peu vers l'avant. « Intense est un mot qui décrit assez bien ma vie en ce moment. Avant ce n'était pas si mal. Mes parents m'ont protégé des fans et des médias tout au long de ma scolarité, que ce soit au secondaire ou même à la fac. Je suis allé à l'école régulière parce que mes parents voulaient que je vive les mêmes expériences que tous les autres jeunes de mon âge. Ma carrière a véritablement pris son envol à mi chemin de mes études à la fac. Avant ça je n'avais décroché que de petits rôles de soutien dans quelques films. Mais là, on m'a offert le rôle principal dans ce film destiné à un public adolescent, et ça a changé le cours de ma vie. » Il rit à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. « Il a fallu que je m'habitue à ne plus vraiment avoir de vie privée. Je ne pouvais plus aller nulle part sans une armée de gestionnaires, de publicistes, d'agents, sans compter la cinquantaine de personnes qui étaient au courant de toutes mes allées et venues en tout temps. Je pensais devenir fou au début. Mais j'ai vieilli, j'ai gagné de la maturité et j'ai appris comment gérer ma vie avec plus de discernement. »

Edward se tut car il avait la gorge sèche d'avoir parlé autant. Il prit sa bouteille d'eau et la but d'un trait.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ici pour que tu deviennes anxieux et frustré au point de te sauver de la foule de gens venus pour te voir? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui fuit devant quoi que ce soit, » commenta paisiblement Bella.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir? » Il la regarda intensément, comme pour essayer de découvrir le fond de sa pensée.

« Bien sûr que si. » Elle se pencha en avant et prit une gorgée d'eau à son tour.

Edward soupira, « Tout allait de travers hier, foutue merde! D'abord Alice n'a pas pu être sur le même vol que moi. Alice est mon assistante et ma sœur, en passant; elle est comme mon chien de garde. Toujours est-il qu'il y a eu une confusion avec nos vols. Ensuite, l'agence italienne qu'elle avait contactée pour s'occuper du volet sécurité ne s'est pas montrée à la première, avec pour résultat qu'en sortant de la limousine, je me suis fait assaillir par la foule de fans et de paparazzi en délire qui bloquait littéralement mon chemin. Un fiasco total. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me tirer de là et trouver une sortie de secours, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je quitte ces lieux maudits, que ça ne pourrait que dégénérer si je restais là. J'ai couru dans une ruelle et au bout il y avait ta voiture. Heureusement que tu as eu la gentillesse de ne pas m'écraser. » Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre maintenant. « Le reste, comme on dit, appartient à l'histoire. »

Il ressemblait à un gamin qui aimait jouer des tours avec son sourire narquois. Bella était irrésistiblement attirée par ses yeux, par sa voix au timbre si velouté…

« Tu sais, c'est peut-être les étoiles qui ont comploté pour qu'on se rencontre… » Edward avait toujours un sourire accroché au visage, mais en plus il y avait maintenant une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses yeux. Bella se sentit rougir et il émit un petit rire, content d'être parvenu à induire une réaction chez elle.

Toutefois, ce n'est pas la seule réaction qu'il réussit à provoquer. Le son de son rire la fit sécréter ses fluides à profusion, et bientôt sa petite culotte fut complètement trempée. La voix d'Edward était en outre pleine de promesses de volupté qui suffirent à faire durcir les mamelons de Bella sous son mince débardeur.

Le jeune homme prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à la faire réagir ainsi. Il but une dernière gorgée d'eau et recula sur sa chaise pour s'étirer. « Le chat a mangé ta langue, Bella? »

Il secoua la tête et ricana tout en prenant son assiette vide pour aller la porter dans la cuisine.

Bella réalisa qu'elle ne respirait plus et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Sainte misère de merde! C'était seulement le deuxième jour! Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre à cette torture pendant deux semaines! Ça s'annonçait mal. TRÈS MAL. Elle n'était plus rouge, elle était écarlate. Elle baissa la tête et ramassa son assiette.

Il savait. Il savait ce qu'il faisait! Comment avait-il osé dire qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui? Il était en train de la rendre folle! Il jouait avec elle délibérément car il savait qu'elle le trouvait sexy et irrésistible. Le voilà qui s'appuyait au comptoir et qui lui souriait avec arrogance en relevant un sourcil. _Okay, Bella, tu peux jouer à ce jeu là toi aussi_. _Tu peux prétendre être une autre…_

Elle avança dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé. « Edward, essayes-tu de me draguer? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu devrais t'en tenir à des répliques d'acteur, _Sparky_, si tu veux que ça ait l'air crédible. » Elle gloussa. « As-tu vraiment dit que les étoiles y étaient pour quelque chose dans notre rencontre? Foutu bordel, t'as déjà réussi à séduire une fille avec ce genre de baratin auparavant? Oh là là, quelle nunuche ça devait être! »

Elle était pliée en deux à présent, tellement elle rigolait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la nargue à son tour avec une réplique cinglante, mais il ne dit rien. Quand elle osa le regarder à nouveau, il avait l'air insulté et frustré.

« Ah, je vois! Tu peux en donner mais t'es pas capable d'en recevoir, hein? Ahh, allons, Sp… »

« Si tu m'appelles encore une putain de fois _Sparky_, Bella, prépare-toi à ce qu'il y ait des conséquences! » Il la dévisagea comme s'il la mettait au défi de continuer à rire à ses dépens. Il se pencha vers elle. « Tu aimes avoir le contrôle d'une situation, n'est-ce pas, fillette? » Sa voix baissa dramatiquement et ne fut plus qu'un murmure velouté. « Fais très attention, fillette; tu n'as aucune idée à qui tu as affaire. »

Soudain, il se redressa et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Putain! » Il la regarda et c'est comme si un masque venait de tomber de son visage. Il était redevenu le Edward calme et en contrôle. « Merci pour le repas. Je vais faire la vaisselle et ensuite je dois faire quelques appels… » Il se tourna vers l'évier et commença à le remplir de vaisselle sale.

Bella sortit de la maison et alla ramasser son sac contenant son matériel d'art. Elle piqua une course, d'abord dans l'herbe et ensuite à travers les arbres jusqu'au champ de tournesols derrière la ferme. Elle arrêta de courir seulement lorsqu'elle eut les deux pieds dans la belle terre couleur ocre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver? La Voix. Oh mon Dieu! Elle s'enroulait autour d'elle comme un étau et mettait le feu à ses terminaisons nerveuses. COMMENT AVAIT-IL CE POUVOIR?

Elle savait qu'elle le provoquait. Elle avait voulu le voir perdre le contrôle. Elle avait voulu jouer avec le feu – elle voulait qu'il la brûle, qu'il la marque au fer, qu'il lui arrache ses vêtements et qu'il la baise!

Elle resta assise dans la terre un bon moment, à trembler et à pleurer. Elle fit courir ses mains dans la terre chaude et sablonneuse pour se calmer. Il lui fallut du temps pour refouler les images loin au fond de son esprit – des images d'Edward partout sur elle, la prenant comme elle mourait d'envie d'être prise, lui donnant ce qu'elle désirait ardemment, sa bouche, ses mains et son corps. _Eh ben voilà Bella, maintenant tu sais dans quoi tu t'es embarquée_, se dit-elle. Putain de bordel, si elle avait su…

**À suivre…**

***Je voudrais rappeler ici qu'aux États-Unis les adolescents de 14 à 18 ans fréquentent le high school, et qu'il n'y a pas de lycées en Amérique du Nord; nos établissements d'enseignement secondaire public s'appellent tout simplement l'école secondaire, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Je fais de la traduction mais je ne fais pas d'adaptation. Je pense que les lecteurs français de France ont assez de discernement pour savoir que le système d'éducation n'est pas le même des deux côtés de l'Atlantique.**

**Milk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avertissement de la traductrice :**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire que vous aimez tant. Je vais reposter l'histoire dans son intégralité lorsqu'elle sera terminée. En attendant vous pouvez aller lire les chapitres déjà traduits sur AO3 et sur The Writers Coffee Shop library dont le lien direct est sur mon profil.**

**Je voudrais rappeler que j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur justginger de traduire cette histoire, et que je traduirai aussi la suite intitulée **_**A Family like ours, a sequel to People like us.**_

**_Des gens comme nous_ avait été retirée du site il y a quelques jours sous prétexte que son contenu était trop explicite et donc contrevenait aux règlements en vigueur. Il n'y a rien de particulièrement explicite dans ce qui a été posté, alors FF l'a rétablie.**

**Ce n'est donc qu'un au revoir…**

**Milk**


End file.
